


Carried Away

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bratting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Prompto is a cute, Silly Roleplaying, Sthenolagnia, Strength Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Cutely bratty Prompto instigates an intervention. For kinktober day 9. Prompts used: Sthenolagia (strength kink) and Bondage.





	Carried Away

“Pick me uppp.”

The semi-whiney request came from below. Gladio looked down and encountered a pair of violet-blue eyes and a pouty mouth. It quivered slightly.

“What’s wrong?”

“The floor is cold!” The pout intensified.

Gladio’s lips turned upward into a broad smile. “Alriiiight. You _baby_.”

“I’m not a baby!”

“Sure, sure,” Gladio chuckled and lifted his boyfriend up and away from the cold tile. “There are things called socks, you know.”

“Yeah, but then I wouldn’t have had an excuse to have you pick me up.”

“Oh, you like it when I carry you around like a small animal?”

Prompto stuck his tongue into Gladio’s ear canal.

“Ack! C’mon dude! Don’t be a brat.”

“ _You_ were being one.”

“Me? I don’t think so. I’m not the one pouting and sticking my tongue into people’s ears!” He heaved Prompto up higher and slung him over his shoulder. The smaller man went over effortlessly and giggled. Gladio pinched his upturned butt.

“Ahh hey! You’re not playing fair.” He kicked his feet in the air.

“Then don’t be a brat.”

Silence.

“I know you’re pouting still. I can feel your pout aura. You have it directed toward me. Do I have to give you a time out?”

Prompto kicked his legs again but Gladio held him tightly. He playfully pounded his fists into Gladio’s back. It was thick with muscle coverage and didn’t give one bit.

“I think the answer to that is yes.” Gladio carried the whining bundle of energy into the bedroom and went over to a dresser, opened a drawer and pulled something out.

“Heyyy, what are you doing? I can’t see!”

“Good. You will find out soon enough, you imp.”

A fresh flurry of kicks and punches broke out. Gladio laughed at the effort, barely feeling it.

“Yeah, get all that energy out while you can, because you’re going into lockdown in a minute.”

Gladio gave Prompto’s butt another pinch before throwing the object onto the bed, grabbing his captive by the midsection, and heaving him down and into both arms. Prompto looked up at him from his new vantage point. His cock was bulging in his pants.

“Look at how turned on you are. Just from me picking you up?”

Prompto blushed. “I love your strength. I love feeling defenseless. Manhandling turns me on.” He grinned.

“You’re so cute.” Gladio lifted him up and down as he were doing bicep curls with a barbell. On the fourth curl he released his grip and Prom fell onto the soft bed. He squealed with delight and tried to scramble away but Gladio was quick and grabbed his wrist and leg to stop him. “Oh no you don’t. I told you that you’re gonna have a time out and that’s just what I meant!”

Prompto struggled and writhed on his back while Gladio clutched the object he had retrieved from the dresser drawer – soft bondage rope – and began to unravel it with one hand.

“Dude, I am so gonna stick my tongue in your ear every day for the next week for this!”

“Heh, you’re all struggling and being defiant but you’re also the one with the hard-on threatening to bust right through your damned pants like the hulk or somethin’!” He laughed and wrapped the rope around one wrist, tethering it to the headboard of the bed. Once he let go, Prompto hopped off the bed and tried to get away despite being tied by one arm.

“Got an important flight to catch?” Gladio bent and lifted the slim man and delivered him back to the bed. “There, you made it aboard. Here, you need to fasten your seatbelt.” He went over and tethered the other wrist to the bed.

“Gladiooooooooo!” Prompto kicked and bucked with both legs.

“Fuck, you’re wild today.” Gladio grabbed a kicking leg and pushed it down with ease, affixing the end of it to the footboard. He took a step back and admired his handiwork. “You’re not going anywhere now, spazzy mcgee.”

Prompto glowered and bucked his body while kicking up with his one free leg. His cock bulged tightly against his pants. He drew attention to it by gyrating his hips provocatively. Gladio didn’t fail to notice. He stared as he tied Prompto’s remaining leg.

“Hmmm, now what to do, what to do…” Gladio scratched his chin comically as he pondered. “I _could_ walk away and leave you here for a little while to calm dow- “

“NOooooo! Touch me. Please. Just, please. I won’t stick my tongue in your ear again. I want to be touched. I _need_ to be touched. Ahhhh!” Prompto raised his hips high into the air again and whined.

“Are you sure you’re going to behave? Or do I have to manhandle you some more?”

Prompto gasped and grinned cheekily. “I mean, you _could_ if you wanted. I wouldn’t mind.”

“Yeah, but then again, that would mean I’d have to untie you. I don’t think I wanna do that juuust yet.” Gladio grinned at the fresh pout Prompto flashed him. “But don’t worry,” he bent and ran a finger over the throbbing bulge, “I’ll make it worth your while if you just settle down and lay still for a bit. If you keep thrashing like that you’re gonna pull somethin’.”

Prompto looked away but stopped bucking. Gladio turned and retrieved a wooden chair that rested by the wall. He carried it over and set it down in front of the side of the bed and seated himself.

Prompto had stopped moving altogether and lay upon the bed looking at him. “What are you gonna do?”

“I’m going to give you what you want as long as you give me what I want.”

Prompto peered at him skeptically.

“If you stop flailing around and acting like a brat, I’ll stroke you to climax. If you decide to act up again, I’ll stop. You’ll have two chances to win back my attentions if you mess up, but if you go beyond that, you lose out.”

Prompto gave the mattress below him one restricted kick but then nodded.

“Alright, let’s see if you can chill your ass out while I do this…” Gladio snaked his hand out and laid the tip of his index finger upon Prompto’s hardened shaft, right upon the sweet spot. Prompto instantly started to hump and gyrate in response to the touch. A whining sound spilled from his lips.

“Keep still. Don’t make it so I have to stop so soon.”

Prompto huffed and ceased his movements. Gladio continued to press gently upon Prompto’s cock and gradually began to add more fingers. First, he added his middle finger, then his ring. He trailed the horizontal plane of digits down Prompto’s cock and then up again. The slowness of the touch reinvoked Prompto’s impatience and he began to whimper and buck again. Gladio drew his hand away and sat back, crossing his arms and looking at his boyfriend disapprovingly.

“What did I tell you?”

“Pleeease, can you stroke me for real? I want to cum. I want to bust a nut all over your hand.”

“I’ll get to that in time. But you need to stop whining and writhing around. We’re doing things this way so you learn patience.” Gladio smiled wanly. “That was strike one, by the way.”

Prompto huffed several times and pulled against his bonds for a few seconds before stopping. He dragged his eyes back over onto Gladio’s face. “Okay, I’ll relax.”

Gladio chuckled. “You sure?”

Prompto pouted but kept still. “Yes.”

“Alright.” Gladio placed his hand flat upon Prompto’s cock and slid it up and down slowly. He could feel the rim of his head right through his pants and knew that he was ready to burst.

“Mmm, that feels good. More please!”

“You’ll get more when I decide to give it to you.” Gladio continued to massage the rock-hard cock beneath his palm. Prompto let out small gasps and his body tensed. It was obvious that he was making an effort to behave. Satisfied, Gladio unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down.

“Pleeease,” Prompto begged again. The pupils of his eyes had widened a bit, giving him an extra innocent and cute appearance. He lifted his hips up slowly, wary of breaking the rules again. His cock strained against his tight underwear. “Mmmmm, pleeease…”

“How much do you want it?” Gladio asked, ready to play.

Prompto threw his head back and groaned. “More than anything else ever!”

“Even more than food and water?”

Prompto was drunk off lust. “Muuch more.”

“You can’t survive off of orgasms…”

“You wanna _bet_ dude??” Prompto whipped his head up and locked eyes with Gladio. He was the first to break the gaze, flumping his head back onto his pillow. “I feel like I’m gonna die if I don’t cum soon.”

“Don’t worry,” Gladio said with a grin. “I’ve got you.” He encircled his fingers around Prompto’s shaft as much as he could.

“Don’t let me go…” Prompto whispered, playing along. “I need you… only your touch can revive me…”

“Hold on, I need to establish a better connection.” Gladio pulled down Prompto’s undershorts. His ample cock sprang out.

Prompto tensed. Even the faint caress of air was proving to be nearly too much. “Mmm, hurry, I’m fading fast!” He arched his head back into the pillow and moaned dramatically.

“I think there’s only one thing left to do,” Gladio responded with a professional tone to his voice. He looked over at Prompto and winked. “Mouth to cock resuscitation.”

“Please, I’m fadinnnng... ahhh…” Prompto shut his eyes and let his head tilt to the side. A smile threatened to tug at the corner of his lips.

Gladio bent his large frame forward and slipped his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth. Prompto’s eyes snapped open at the sudden engulfing warmth. “OH! oh!” Having recovered from the initial shock, he smiled at Gladio. “Oh yea, I’m dead.” He shut his eyes again.

Gladio laughed through his nose and flitted his tongue over the head and down the shaft. Prompto made small gasping sounds. Gladio lifted his head. “Respiration has been restored. I will continue until all vitals and emissions are fully functional.” He lowered his head and resumed.

“Gladi-ooo… the world is… coming back … and ... it’s ... amaaziiing!” Prompto’s mouth curled into a huge smile. “Mmmm, gods… I’m going to cum!” He thrust himself hard into Gladio’s mouth, rubbing his glans against the entrance of his throat, and climaxed a moment later, shooting his seed straight down. “Ahhhh, ahhh, ohh!” He rode out wave after wave of his release within the warm confines of Gladio’s throat. When he was through, he slumped his body back onto the mattress and sighed in relief.

“Is the brat gone?”

“Yeah, the brat’s gone,” was the tired reply followed by a laugh. “The brat was horny. He becomes demanding.” He opened his eyes sleepily and looked at Gladio, who had gotten up and began untying him. “Thank you.”

“Hey, don’t mention it. It was my pleasure. Get some sleep.”

Prompto curled up onto his side. “Join me?” He patted the bed with a playful look in his eye. “After all that, _you_ look like you might be in need of some revival, too.”


End file.
